kingkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
History of Temerant
The history of Temerant is extensive and dates back thousands of years. It can be roughly divided into several periods, the time of human existence before the availability of written records (prehistory), the period of the Ergen Empire and the Aturan Empire at their greatest extent, and the recent history. This article lists notable historical events in a timeline. Period of the Ergen Empire ;More than 5000 years ago :- The first old name-Knowers, who knew all the deep names of things, come into the world. :- The first Shapers, who changed things in terms of mastery, come into the world. :- Felurian sits on the walls of Murella eating fruit from a silver tree shaped by Shapers. :- Iax speaks to the Cthaeh. :- Shapers sew the Faen realm from a whole cloth. The "first and greatest Shaper" pulls the Moon into the Fae. :- The Creation War starts. ;More than 5000 years ago but after the start of the creation war. :- Chael shapes Saicere in fire for an unknown purpose. :- The Ergen Empire is reduced to eight cities: Belen, Antus, Vaeret, Tinusa, Emlen, Murilla, Murella, and Myr Tariniel. :- Blac of Drossen Tor takes place, lasting three days and three nights. During the battle, Finol kills two daruna with Saicere and is then killed by gremmen, while Lanre dies killing a great beast with scales of black iron at the battle and is subsequently resurrected by Lyra. At the end of the battle, the "enemy" is shut beyond the doors of stone. ;c. 5000 years ago :- Lyra dies, Lanre disappears. :- Lanre speaks to the Cthaeh. He becomes Haliax and founds the Chandrian. :- The Chandrian destroys all but a single city in the Empire. Selitos blinds one of his own eye and curses Haliax. :- Aleph empowers eight of the Ruach: Tehlu, Kirel, Deah, Enlas, Fair Geisa, Lecelte, Ordal, and Andan. Selitos founds the Amyr out of some of the Ruach. The rest of the Ruach choose not to become involved. ;c. 3000 years ago :The Loeclos Box is created for unknown purpose. ;c. 2000 years ago :The Cealdim, who "controlled the only plentiful and easily accessible source of metal for a great distance" near the Shalda mountains, standardized hard currency, replacing the barter system which had previously been the most common method of trade.NOTW Ch. 11 "The Binding of Iron" Period of the Aturan Empire ;c. 1000 years ago :- The Aturan Empire arises, closely associated with Tehlinism. The Order of the Amyr is said to have been a part of the Tehlin Church during the Empire. Lorren, in NoTW Ch. 38 c. 1000 - 900 years ago :- The Lockless family controls territories in Vint, Modeg, and a large portion of the small kingdoms. Different branches of the family have different names: Loeclos, Loklos, Loeloes (Vint), Lack-key (Atur), Laclith (South), Kaepcaen (Modeg). Caudicus, WMF Ch. 62 "Crisis" ;c. 600 years ago :A branch of the Lockless family takes on the name "Lackless."Caudicus - WMF Ch. 62 "Crisis" ;c. 900 - 500 years ago :The Tehlin Church burns Caluptena down to the ground. ;c. 500 - 400 years ago :The Aturan Empire absorbs Vint (different from modern Vintas), and imposes the iron law and the Book of the Path.Threpe - WMF Ch. 50 "Chasing the Wind" ;c. 500 - 300 years ago :Aturan Emperor Alcyon issues a proclamation saying any of the traveling rabble on the roads are subject to fine, imprisonment, or transportation without trial.Kvothe during admissions - NOTW Ch. 36 "Less Talents" Following this, for a hundred years the Aturan upper crust hunts the Edema Ruh "like foxes."Kvothe - WMF Ch. 38 "Kernels of Truth" ;c. 300 – 200 years ago :- The Pontifex disbands the Amyr during Emperor Nalto’s reign. :- The Aturan Empire collapses during Emperor Nalto's reign, losing most of its former territories and lots of power. Reasons for the collapse include: :* the inept rule of Nalto. :* upheaval in the church. :* over-extended military, which was was fighting three different wars of conquest at the same time. :* high taxes, which fomented rebellion in lands already inside the empire. :* debasement of the currency. :* undercutting of the universality of the iron law. :* the Empire's antognism of the Adem.Kvothe during admissions, NOTW Ch. 36 "Less Talents" After the empire falls, Feyda Calanthis is posthumously declared the first king of Tarvintas.NOTW Ch. 36 "Less Talents" Recent history ;c. 100 years ago :- Last publicly known case of someone guilty of malfeasance is recorded. :- Last time someone had been burned for Consortation or Unnatural Arts.WMF Ch. 45 "Consortation" ;c. 50 years ago :- An alchemist ruins the lives of several government officials in Atur with plum bob and is only caught because a countess killed a dozen people at a wedding.WMF Ch. 7 "Admissions" :- In the archives there were "four new Master Archivists within five years of each other. The result was three different factions among the scrivs, each using a different cataloging system, each firmly believing theirs was the best." NOTW Ch. 90 "Half-Built Houses" ;c. 40 years ago :Maer Alveron is born. ;c. 35 years ago :The Larkin Ledgers are burned, ending 15 years of Scriv Holy War. ;c. 30 years ago :Manet enrolls at the University. c. 20-10ish years ago :Chronicler aka Devan Lochees publishes The Mating Habits of the Common Draccus. ;c. 12 years ago :The last student before Kvothe is banned from the Archives. ;4 years ago :Abenthy joins Lord Greyfallow's Men troupe. ;3 years ago :The Chandrian kill Lord Greyfallow's Men troupe. ;0 years ago :Kvothe is admitted to the University. ;10(?) years later :Chronicler arrives at the Waystone Inn. References Category:Temerant Category:Events Category:Subjects Category:Setting Details